


Booty Call

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris have some fun in Philadelphia. The title is pretty self-explanatory. Inspired by <a href="http://darrenandchrisnews.tumblr.com/post/148108061278/from-darrens-snapchat-today-july-28-2016">this</a> photo from Darren's Snapchat and <a href="http://darrenandchrisnews.tumblr.com/post/148135220243/chris-on-snapchat-tonight-july-28-2016-chris">this</a> one from Chris' Snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without [hestherewithme,](http://hestherewithme.tumblr.com/) who wrote some of the dialogue (she gave me permission to post this), and [stopandimaginelove,](http://stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com/) from tumblr who basically prompted it. I'm glad you thought of me when the topic of smut came up lol. Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic. Though it is inspired by true events, I don't claim the relationship herein to be the truth.

Chris was exhausted. Each one of his bones ached and he never wanted to get off of his couch. Yeah, he could just live here forever and use the rest of his savings to buy machines that would do the household chores for him.

He texted Darren about an hour ago to ask him what he’d had for dinner. It wasn't because what he ate actually mattered, but that he ate at all. In the midst of traveling and work Darren often forgot to eat, something Chris had noticed during their Glee Live tour.

Darren’s habit worried Chris endlessly because Darren would exhaust himself to the point where he didn't have the energy to even pick up a fork.

His phone beeped and Chris saw, _‘Club sandwich. Well, half of one. Didn't have time to finish it.’_

Chris sighed and pressed the call button. A couple of seconds later Darren answered and said, _“Hey.”_

“You sound tired.”

 _“I’ve been worse,”_ Darren said, yawning.

“You need to head to bed, Dare.”

_“No, I can’t. Not yet. I’ve got to make some calls, and then pray I get some sleep.”_

“Where are you, by the way?” Chris asked.

_“Philly.”_

“For the convention?”

_“Nah, I was just really in the mood for a cheesesteak.”_

“Asshole,” Chris said with a smile.

 _“Wanna join me?”_ Darren asked out of the blue.

“What?”

_“I booked a hotel room. I already attended the first day. It’s probably gonna be even more crowded tomorrow and I miss you.”_

“I miss you too. But is this what I think it is?”

_“Absolutely.”_

Chris closed his eyes and imagined a quiet night with Darren. And then he imagined a not-so-quiet night with Darren.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Text me the details.”

 _“I love you,”_ Darren said, sighing happily on the other end of the line.

—

Darren had a taxi called for him ahead of time, ready to take Chris and his hastily packed bag to the hotel. He didn’t even have to bother to sneak in; it seemed as though everyone in Philly had bigger things to worry about than the two of them.

Chris tapped his foot impatiently on the elevator, which happened to be empty except for him.

 _Come on,_ he thought. _Hurry up._

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Chris sped down the hallway in search of Darren’s room.

Three frantic knocks later, Darren opened his hotel room door with a grin.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Darren smiled.

Chris would have flirted right back, but this wasn’t the time.

—

As soon as Darren pulled him into the room and shut the door, Chris dropped his bag on the floor by the entryway and kissed Darren hard on the mouth.

Darren happily melted into it, grabbing Chris’ hips while Chris draped his arms over Darren’s shoulders.

Darren broke away long enough to tell him, “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“Me too. I’m about to show you exactly _how_ much.”

Chris walked them both toward the bed and he pushed Darren down onto it.

“I’m definitely all for that,” Darren declared, peeling off his tank top and revealing his beautiful, golden skin, which was tanner than usual from all the outdoor events he’d attended over the last few months.

Chris took a moment to stare and bite his lip. Then he took off his own shirt before he straddled Darren’s hips. “Please tell me you have stuff.”

Darren raised an eyebrow. “Of course I do. They’re on top of the nightstand. You underestimate me, Colfer. Why do you think I called you?”

“Because I have a much nicer face in person than through a screen and you wanted to see it?”

“Uh huh, along with other parts that I’d much rather appreciate on a more personal level.”

“Ah, I see. Glad we’re on the same page.”

“G--good. Oh, fuck,” Darren cursed as Chris kissed down his neck and sucked right at the base near his collarbone. “Be--be careful. I gotta, oh, I gotta be professional tomorrow.”

“So?” Chris murmured. “Unless you’re going to be shirtless, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. Besides, I want to mark you. You’re mine.”

Arousal stirred low in Darren’s groin while Chris went back to working on the same spot, sucking even harder.

“Yeah. Yes. Shit. ‘M all yours. Don’t care,” Darren babbled, thrusting his hips up and allowing Chris’ half-hard cock to brush against his own.

With that, Chris mouthed at his neck a little longer and punctuated it with a bite that would hopefully leave a red mark for at least a few days. Then he licked there to soothe it before kissing down Darren’s chest.

“That’s more like it,” Chris whispered against his skin between kisses.

He stopped at the waistband of Darren’s jeans and nudged his legs apart a little.

“C’mon, baby,” Chris urged.

Darren obliged, bending his knees and planting his feet flat onto the mattress.

“Beautiful,” Chris said before he ghosted his lips right below Darren’s belly button, where there was a trail of hair that lead to one of Chris’ favorite spots beneath Darren’s clothes.

Chris knew he was sensitive there and it caused Darren to laugh low and throaty.

“You tease,” Darren breathed out.

“Oh, I’m about to follow through if you help me out.”

Chris unbuttoned and unzipped Darren’s pants. Then Darren lifted his hips and Chris pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go.

Chris inched down the bed and slid Darren’s clothes all the way off of him, giving him the perfect view of Darren’s fully naked body. From his toned legs that he had clearly been working on in the gym, including those thick thighs covered in dark hair, to the other more intimate places, Chris had missed it all.

Darren’s half-hard cock was gorgeous and reddened, and there was that prominent vein along the underside that Chris had explored many times, earning whimpers of pleasure from Darren. His balls sat at the base, heavy and waiting to be licked, but there was another area even lower than that that Chris hadn’t been acquainted with in a while. Well, at least not in the way he planned on tonight. He figured now was as good a time as any. He needed a taste of that tight, dusky little asshole.

Chris licked his lips as he toed his shoes and socks off and then shimmied out of his pants and underwear.

“Turn over,” Chris demanded.

Darren’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Okay. I mean, I thought we might want to do it another way but I’m cool with that.”

“Oh, we will, but I want to have a little fun first since this is a booty call and all.”

Darren’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened in realization. “Fuck yes. I’m totally down for that.”

“Good. Now turn over.”

“You’re awfully bossy, babe,” Darren pointed out, but followed Chris’ command, spreading his legs, bending his knees, and sticking his ass up in the air.

“You love it, Dare,” he returned, kneeling on the bed between Darren’s legs. “Thank you.”

“You’re not wrong actually. Sure, no problem.” Darren wiggled his bottom at Chris.

Chris couldn’t help smacking it playfully. But then he got to the task at hand, spreading Darren’s cheeks with his thumbs and circling the pad of one around Darren’s asshole.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Darren moaned. “Fuck, more, baby.”

Chris pulled his thumb away and licked it. Then he repeated his movement a few more times, earning a groan from Darren. He held onto Darren’s cheeks and pulled them apart once more, pressing his tongue to the spot where his thumb had been.

“Fucking hell, Chris,” Darren grunted, pushing back against the movement.

Chris squeezed his cheeks and dug his blunt thumbnails into the back of Darren’s lower thigh, the way he liked from the last time they did this. They often fucked quick and dirty because of the long drought between visits, so it was a long time since then. But Chris wanted to enjoy every part of Darren that he could and hopefully give him something to remember.

From the string of curses exiting Darren’s mouth as Chris kissed and sucked at his hole, he figured that he was succeeding. He opened his mouth wide, spit no doubt dribbling down to Darren’s balls. 

Then he swirled his tongue around the rim and licked at it a little more before delving inside. It tasted clean and utterly masculine, almost like Darren’s cock but so much stronger. He loved that Darren allowed him this opportunity because this man’s ass deserved to be worshiped, along with every other delicious part of him. Chris moved his tongue up and down, opening him up as much as he could.

When Darren reached for his own cock, he knew that Darren was too close for any more so he swatted Darren’s hand away and pulled his mouth off.

“I’ve got you, honey. Do you want to turn around?”

“No, just--just get the damn lube and fuck me,” Darren answered after a harsh exhale.

“Alright, baby. I don’t have a problem with that.”

He kissed above Darren’s crack and reached on top of the nightstand for the lube and a condom (they hadn’t always used the latter lately since they had been exclusive for long enough, but it allowed for easier clean up).

Chris squeezed the lube onto his pointer and middle finger and then rubbed them against his thumb to warm the substance up. He put two fingers in right away, crooking them a few times to stretch Darren further.

“God, I just--Shit, I’m ready, Colfer. Want to feel it. Want to feel you.”

He didn’t listen right away, pushing his fingers forward as deep as he could, nearly hitting that perfect spot inside him. Then he dragged his fingers back a couple more times before he pulled out completely and wiped them on the sheets.

He ripped the condom open, slipping it on and jerking his neglected erection for a few moments. Finally, he took hold of his cock and lined it up with Darren’s hole, pushing the head inside.

“Fuck yes, babe, I can take it. Keep going.”

Usually a little more cautious than Darren and knowing that Darren wouldn’t want to be squirming in his seat too much the next day, he waited a moment. Then he thrust forward slowly about four more times, until he was fully seated, the base pressing against Darren’s balls.

He waited another minute and let Darren adjust before he moved and wrapped his hand around Darren’s cock. There wasn’t a lot of lube for a good grip so it was a bit dry. He knew it might irritate him a little, but sometimes Darren liked it that way. So he kept fucking in and out, finally hitting that spot after a couple of times.

“Oh, ohh, Chris, baby, yeah. Right there!” Darren exclaimed.

Chris kept working his hand over Darren, his thumb swiping through precome at the head as he nearly pulled out and then reaching the base when he pressed in again. Darren pushed back against him as his body slammed into Darren’s balls. That was all it took before Darren spilled all over the sheets with a loud curse.

Chris stroked him through it and only let go when Darren stopped trembling. Then he grabbed Darren’s tiny waist and slammed into his spent body for another minute or two until he reached his release as well.

He collapsed onto Darren’s sweaty back, pushing him into the mattress while he caught his breath. Then he reluctantly pulled out and kissed the birthmark at the top of Darren’s spine before he sat up and disposed of the condom.

He rolled away from Darren, only slightly rumpling up the sheets.

Darren turned his head to look at him. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, babe,” Chris laughed. “Well, half mine.”

“Indeed. I know I’ll actually pass out tonight since I’m fucking exhausted. Plus you’re next to me. I always sleep better like that.”

“Aww.” Chris turned on his side and kissed Darren’s shoulder. “So let’s go to bed.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Chris scooted closer and was going to mention the mess they made of the sheets, not wanting Darren to uncomfortably fall asleep in it.

But Darren didn’t seem to care, since he was already lightly snoring.

Yeah, that was definitely worth the last-minute flight, even if all Chris had seen was Darren and the inside of his hotel room.

Sure he was active in politics and supported the new presidential nominee, but he wasn’t sure he could sneak in there without being noticed.

Besides, this was a lovely enough sight.

—

“Fuck, Chris,” Darren said, groaning and waking Chris up from his sleep.

“Hmmmm?” Chris sighed into the space between his pillow and Darren’s neck. “What is it?”

“For starters, I can’t move.”

Chris snapped his head up, looking Darren over. “Did I hurt you or something?”

“Nah,” Darren breathed, “I think you just wore me out.”

“Oh,” Chris said, relaxing and giving Darren a small kiss behind his ear. “Good.”

“I don’t ever wanna leave this bed.”

“What about the convention?” Chris asked.

“Oh shit. I forgot about that.”

“So good sex is your excuse to stay out of politics?” Chris joked.

Darren turned to face him and added, “Mind-blowing, spectacular, marvelous, incomparable sex, Colfer. Calling it ‘good’ is an insult to both you and I.”

“Fair enough.”

“You gonna go?”

“Where?”

“To the convention tonight,” Darren said.

“Nahh, It’s okay.” Chris said, getting off the bed and pulling on his underwear.

“But--”

“But what?”

“It’s the DNC?” Darren questioned, perplexed that he had to explain. He figured Chris would want to go. 

“By some miracle, I got to sing there yesterday,” Darren continued. “That was a big fucking deal.”

“I know and I’m so proud of you. But to me, you’re important, too,” Chris stated plainly. “Believe me, as much as I would love to be at that convention, you were the only thought on my mind when I got on that plane.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Darren grinned to himself.

“Say you’ll order us some breakfast before I fly back.”

“Okay,” Darren said, stepping off the bed and checking his phone for any missed calls or messages. But he was distracted by a peculiar sight.

“How the fuck did we manage to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Look at the bed,” Darren told him. Chris did, and it was a little strange. One side of the bed looked relatively untouched, which made sense to Chris. They certainly didn't use all the entire surface last night, and as he recalled, he halfway lay on Darren through the night anyway.

A click snapped him out of the previous night’s memories and he saw Darren taking a photo with his phone.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, hooking his chin over Darren’s shoulder and looking at Darren’s picture.

“I’m snapping it on this newfangled app you made me get,” Darren explained, furrowing his eyebrows as he placed the Bitmoji version of him next to a fuel gauge on empty. He threw in a _“Yes, we can,”_ sign from the convention just to be even more cheeky.

“That means exactly what you think it means,” Darren said, publishing the picture for the world to see.

Chris laughed and gave Darren a quick peck on the cheek. “Well, aren’t you clever.”

“More like _‘yes, we did,”_ Darren remarked, pleased with himself for the multiple layers of jokes in one picture.

No one would get it except Chris but that was all he needed. It only added to the list of secrets they happened to share with the public, if only people were paying attention.

—

Browsing through Snapchat filters that night, Chris got his own idea for a brilliant picture. Well, one that Darren would particularly appreciate.

And he was right. Not a minute later, he got a text that read, _‘How do you expect me to sleep tonight????’_

_‘With really sweet dreams.’_

_‘They’ll be anything but sweet, Colfer. But thanks for that.’_

_‘You’re so welcome. I’m not even sorry. It’s the truth. I plundered the hell out of that booty. Arrr, matey! Shiver me timbers!’_

_’I hope you read that last message in a pirate voice,’_ Chris added.

He imagined Darren shaking his head but also genuinely grinning in the way that made his eyes sparkle when he read all that Chris had said.

 _‘Love you. See you soon,’_ Darren texted back.

 _‘Love you too,’_ Chris replied.

He instantly wished that their time together could be extended but he knew that Darren’s words would ring true; they’d see each other soon enough. For now, however, he would appreciate the witty banter and the occasional booty call. 


End file.
